Diary
by BeWhoYouAre
Summary: "I read your diary & it said that you aren't in love with me" What happens when Tanya finds Edward's diary? Updated Version, so all reviewers please do it again! I take suggestions.


**Okay, so this is based off of Diary by Tino Coury. Before any of you ask where to find it: .com/watch?v=S83xZjjgu4c&feature=related there it is. I plotted this story off the music video, so if they seem the same, then that's why. I think it's a perfect song and I just had to use it. I don't own the characters or the song, TC and SM do. So please read and review, let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. Thank you :D**

**BeWhoYouAre**

**Links to outfits: starts with polyvore**

**Bella's- .com/cgi/set?id=30174069  
>Tanya'cgi/set?id=30173782  
>Edward'idiot/set?id=30174177**

* * *

><p><em>I read you diary, and it said you weren't in love with me.<em>

"Tanya sweetie, I'm going upstairs to get a shower," Edward said. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Don't be long," I whispered and went into the kitchen. I saw a journal sticking out of his briefcase. Would it harm anything to take a peek? I

mean…maybe this will explain why he's been so hostile with me. I grabbed the book and opened it up.

_My heart is bleeding, paper cut from reading_

The cover had Edwards name scrawled in golden ink, a piano decorating the side. The first fill in sheet had his address, spouse name, his name,

and everything about him.

_Address: 435 Langston Road 34567 Seattle, Washington_

_Spouse name: Tanya Denali _

_Name: Edward Anthony _

_Height: 6'2_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Hair Color: Bronze_

_Age: 24_

It was the perfect description of him, simple but perfect and to the point. I looked at the stairs and saw they were empty, so I turned the page.

_Page 1 says that you're falling in out of love_

_April 23, 2008_

_Dear Journal(Diary) I guess,_

_I don't know what to do. I love Tanya but then I don't. She's so amazing that it kills me to even be writing these words. She's done nothing but love _

_me, and I've used her. Love is supposed to make you feel excited and happy, but with her…it just makes me happy, no excitement. Does all that _

_eventually go away? Is it normal to be feeling like this? _

_EC_

_Page 2 says all them things I do just aint enough_

_April 24, 2008_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Tanya told me I made her happier than anyone else ever has. I felt guilty because I could not say the same. I've never met someone so spontanious, artsy, and full of life before, but _

_Tanya...she's everything and more. I just...the things she does are amazing but it isn't enough for me. I need someone to care about my needs aswell as theirs, I need someone to love me so _

_much no words are needed. _

_EC_

_Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me_

_April 26, 2008_

_Dear Journal,_

_How do I explain this to her? How do I tell the sweetest girl in the world..I don't love her without breaking her heart? Maybe I could ask Emmett to help think of ideas to get his sister out of love _

_with me. That might be difficult since I am...well...me_**(Yes, Edward has a very large ego sometimes, I just always imagined him with one) **_Why can't this be easier? I feel like I'm in high _

_school again._

_EC_

I closed my eyes tightly and felt a tear slip out. He didn't love me? He wanted my brother to help him break it off with me? That selfish prick! I

turned the page and bit my lip.

_I turn the page and see a picture of you and her, no no that was the night you told me you went out with your friends_

_May 25, 2008_

Then there was a picture attached. A picture of Edward and a beautiful mahogany haired girl kissing was plastered to the page. Maybe he was

drunk? I mean…that was the night he went out with his friends…but why would he save the picture? Am I really not enough for him? I turned

the page and a tear dropped onto it.

_Page 4 says you're addicted to sexin her every night_

_May 26, 2008_

_Dear Journal,_

_Isabella and I are getting along perfectly. She's amazing, in bed and out. Her eyes and her hair is perfect, she's exactly my type. I believe I'm in love _

_with her. Only problem? Tanya. How do I get her away? Introduce her to another guy and hope she takes to him? Probably wouldn't be the best of _

_schemes. Who knows? All I know is that Bella and I…we're meant to be._

_EC_

_Page 5 has all the reasons you know this isn't right_

_March 28, 2008_

_Dear Journal, _

_#1. Well...I have a girlfriend so of course this could be considered cheating.  
>#2. I'm dating Tanya &amp; her brother's girlfriends best friend...so this can't end well<br>#3. Emmett is helping me think of ideas...and he's her brother...  
>#4. Well...it's wrong because I'm leading Tanya into a hole and I'm gently skipping over it with Bella<em>

_EC_

_Page 6…I can't handle this_

I wiped a tear from my cheek and stood up, wiping the invisible dust off my skirt. "If Edward wants me gone, then i'll go" I whispered to myself. I grabbed the book and started ripping the pages up, before I scattered them all the way to the bathroom. When I reached there I opened the door and got hit with a face full of steam.

"Tanya?" Edward said from behind the shower curtain. I closed my eyes tightly before responding.

"Yeah, I'm getting my lipstick," I replied. He made a huffing noise and I quickly taped page 7 onto the mirror.

_June 13, 2008_

_Dear Edward,_

_Yeah...I found your book of secrets. Don't worry, I'm leaving. This will be the last you or anyone else hears from me, unless you see me on the news for suicide or something like that. Anyway, _

_I just wanted to say that I loved you...and you broke me. You broke me just like Alex did, but worse. So have fun with Bit-I mean Bella, because I've heard alllll about that. _

TD

I shoved all of my things into a duffle bag and slipped my blue sandals on. I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys from the round glass bowl. Yokshi, Edward's dog, whimpered and I

pet his ear. "It's okay sweetie, you'll be fine with Edward and your new mommy," I whispered, the tears falling from my ocean blue eyes. Yokshi barked and his tail started wagging. I

looked at the stairs and shot up. "Bye Yokshi," I murmured and grabbed my bag. Edward stumbled off the last step and walked to the door, blocking it from my grip.

"Tanya, what are you doing?" he said, his voice smooth as velvet. I avoided looking in his eyes and I concentrated on his arm. His smooth, rock hard arm-_That held her! He's cheating on _

_you!- _

_"_I'm leaving," I snapped and pushed him out of my way. He lost his footing and fell onto the ground, good...he deserved it.

"Why?" He asked innocently. I looked at him angrily.

"I saw you diary idiot! Did you not see all those torn papers!" I screached. Edward sighed and and leaned back into the floor.

"You weren't meant to find out, I..." he stopped, clueless of what to say next.

"wasn't planning on telling me until I found out. So there, I made it easier for you right?" he nodded numbly and I sighed.

"Goodbye Edward," I said and headed out the door. I made it in the elevator when Edward ran out.

"We can fix this, please," he said. I shook my head and pressed the lobby button.

"No...we can't," I said. Edward frowned and ducked his head down.

"Why?" He asked. I shut my eyes.

"Because I read your diary," I whispered. The doors shut and I dropped to the ground crying. My heart was gone, nothing left.


End file.
